


First Time

by Eruphadriel



Series: NSFW Challenge [3]
Category: Dragon Age - All Media Types
Genre: Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-19
Updated: 2015-09-19
Packaged: 2018-04-21 13:39:09
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 902
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4831082
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Eruphadriel/pseuds/Eruphadriel
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Long before the Inquisition, Atheva Lavellan and Triss Trevelyan knew nothing beyond their love for one another.</p>
            </blockquote>





	First Time

**Author's Note:**

> Servant AU where Lavellan serves House Trevelyan. Atheva Lavellan belongs to my friend. Thanks for letting me borrow her for this, Kellie! <3

Her head already swam, and Atheva was hardly through her first cup of mead. She set it down on the bedside table. Triss didn't notice. She was busy recalling the events of her trip to Denerim to her handmaiden.

"Then, we went to someone's manse. I don't know... Lord Fancypants something-or-other invited us to dinner. And who is Father to resist? I'm seated between Lord Fancypants's two sons. Of course, this was  _Father's_  idea."

"Uh-oh," murmured Atheva, accustomed to the small (and great) cruelties her master Bann Trevelyan inflicted upon his second-eldest child.

Triss nodded gravely, taking another pull from her cup. "And let me tell you, Atheva, not only are they ugly as a horse's arse, but they're  _rude_! They saw me in a dress yesterday, and demand to know why I wear pants today. They ask me why my chest is so flat when the last time they saw me, they noted the size of my bust -- though not in so many words, mind you. They even told me I looked 'a bit boring dressed like a man.'"

Atheva gawked. "And your parents  _allowed_  this?"

Triss let out a bark of bitter laughter. "If it can get me with child, they're  _determined_  to marry me to it." She sighed and took Atheva's hand. "If only I hadn't known real love, maybe I would have settled for that Templar from Val Royeaux."

The elf leaned closer. "Too bad he could only speak Orlesian."

"Too bad he wasn't you," Triss giggled, and pressed her lips to Atheva's.

Atheva cupped the back of Triss's neck, smiling as they kissed. "I missed you," she sighed.

"I missed you, too," purred Triss.

In the absence of their voices, the sounds from the open window filled the bedroom. Crickets chirped and sang from far below in the manor's gardens. Summer wind rustled through the night-clad trees. The moon had mounted the sky's apex and the starlight was joined only by the light from the fireplace when Triss paused, hands resting on Atheva's back.

"Is something wrong?" asked the elf, reading the anxious light in her eyes. She propped herself up on both elbows, chest to chest with her lover.

Triss smiled wanly. "No, no; everything's..." She smoothed Atheva's hair, the colour of rum in the dim light. "Everything's perfect."

"Then why the sudden stop?" she giggled.

Triss hesitated. When she found her voice, it was a rare, shy whisper.  
"I was wondering -- in, in Denerim actually -- if you wanted..." Her cheeks darkened. "Stay with me tonight."

Atheva pulled away, lips parted in surprise, voice suddenly stolen from her throat. Anxious excitement jolted through her, stomach fluttering, heart stuttering.

"Really?" she breathed.

Triss laughed softly. "Of course, really."

She responded with a kiss, winding her fingers into Triss's hair and nipping at her bottom lip. Triss hugged Atheva close, a fire burning hot in her chest even as the flames a few feet away continued to dwindle.

 _We shouldn't._  The words were instinctual, unbidden on her tongue as Triss slid a hand under Atheva's shirt, rough callouses rasping across the bare skin of her back. The response cultivated by years of kisses shrouded by shadow, months of leaping apart at every small sound. Sneaking, whispering, planning. But not tonight. The door was locked, and their sighs quiet, but there were no boundaries. No borders, no fears. The certainty that this was right hung between them.

Atheva bore herself to her, the extent of her  _vallaslin_  down her throat pressed beneath Triss's lips, worship etched into every kiss.

"Maker, you're perfect." The words were a reverent gasp between a bruising bite and a brush over her breast.

Atheva leaned into her. Back arching, aching for the touch she only now learned she loved. Her paramour's mouth sealed around her nipple, tongue flicking with expertise Atheva never knew she had. Words filled her mind, unspoken, felt more than they were heard.  _Almost. Nearly. Please, please, please. Fuck... Don't stop. Keep going._  To what end, she knew not. But with each moment that passed, Triss drew longing from her. Want, need,  _craving_.

"Triss," she laughed softly, tugging the hem of her lover's shirt up. Atheva didn't have to say anything more. Her partner understood.

"Sorry. I was busy."

Triss didn't have to explain, either. Atheva knew that she was busy getting lost in her. Her binder was off, suddenly at the foot of the bed alongside her tunic. Triss sat up against the pillows and took a few deep breaths, expanding her chest, red lines tracking over her ribs. Atheva cupped her lover's breasts, kneading and squeezing with gentle care, watching Triss's muscles flex and relax as the day's stresses melted away. Atheva brushed her lips over the human's neck, feeling the tightness there disappear.

Their abdomens pressed flush against one another, pert nipples grazing and eliciting a hiss from Atheva. Need coiled deep in her, resting in her belly, growing with every murmured praise and teasing caress. Anxiousness rested alongside it. She was all fumbling, trembling, overthinking.

"Relax," Triss whispered. "It's just me. Just us."

"Sorry." And then, "It's my first time. With... anyone."

"Mine, too." Triss gave Atheva's hips a gentle squeeze. "We'll take it slow. Go with what feels good. Right?"

She smiled and gave a confident roll of her hips. Triss bit her lip, letting out a sharp exhale as Atheva giggled. " _That_  should be easy."

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! I look forward to posting more of this challenge. Feedback is appreciated and encouraged ^^


End file.
